


Решетка

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериарти. Поцелуи через решетку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решетка

_Я целуюсь, как мрак со мраком._  
Я целуюсь, как с болью боль.  
Этим трагическим браком  
наградила меня любовь, -  
посмел полюбить однажды  
двойственный лик земли.  
Жажда, господи, сколько жажды,  
а вода шелестит вдали.  
Сердце мое в бокале,  
и я оттуда напьюсь,  
ни одна душа не узнает,  
какое оно на вкус.

Мигель Эрнандес

  
  
Безликие коридоры, ступени, время. Время! Тратить его на дыхание…  
  
— Джон! Зайди с другой стороны, — на бегу бросает Шерлок и летит по ступеням вниз, не оборачиваясь. Поворот налево, дверь за шкафом, взломать кодовый замок, так быстрее. Двойная картинка в голове: бледное лицо у лифта, трехмерная схема здания с ярко-красными точками входов-выходов.  
  
Ярко-красные капли прицелов, предвестники крови. Стервятникам нечем поживиться сегодня, вот досада. Покушение сорвалось. Эта партия выиграна, но главный приз уходит из рук. Приз с бледным лицом и насмешливым взглядом.  
  
— Давай, давай же, — шепчет Шерлок, лаская упрямую дверь. Она распахивается с томным стоном, пропуская его в подвальный коридор, рядом с парковкой.  
  
Время! Тратить его на предвкушение…  
  
Уже почти добравшись до конца коридора, Шерлок понимает, что выбрал неправильный путь.  
  
~*~  
  
— Да, он был не один, — Джон торопливо пытается разъяснить инспектору суть дела и не сбиться с дороги. Черт возьми, куда же… а, понятно. — Да, лично, я его видел. Минут десять назад. Думаю, Шерлок его перехватит. Я знаю, что опасно! Ты ему это скажи, а не мне! Хорошо, постараюсь.  
  
Мобильник отправляется в карман куртки, а Джону как никогда хочется ощутить на его месте тяжесть пистолета. Джон считает себя пацифистом. Джон считает, что долг всякого уважающего себя пацифиста – вогнать обойму в ухмыляющуюся рожу Джима Мориарти.  
  
~*~  
  
Решетка. Шерлок готов взвыть и вытрясти душу из этого куска железа. Решетка!  
  
— Ее поставили только вчера, — с фальшивым сочувствием произносит голос по ту сторону железных прутьев. — Расстроился, мой дорогой? Ты так спешил, так хотел обнять меня… Мы не виделись целых три месяца. Почти как три вечности. Вижу, ты скучал.  
  
Под темным взглядом взвиваются сорные мысли, как пыль на дороге: «Он не может так смотреть на меня. Он не должен так смотреть на меня. Только я имею право так смотреть». Пыль забивает логические связи, темная энергия расширяет Вселенную и сознание.  
  
— Ты специально провалил операцию, — Шерлок скрывает подрагивающие кончики пальцев, вцепившись в прутья.  
  
Джим подходит ближе. Один шаг. Два. Смотрит, склонив голову набок. Зачем он так смотрит?  
  
— А ведь тебя это возбужда-ает, — тянет он, и что-то в районе солнечного сплетения тянется навстречу, почти инстинктивно, почти больно. — Тебя заводят фантазии обо мне за решеткой? О, да, я знаю. Я чувствую.  
  
Время. Джон должен был сообщить Лестрейду. Надо только выиграть время.  
  
— Ты приписываешь мне собственные фантазии, — Шерлок позволяет голосу скользнуть на пару тонов ниже обычного разговорного тембра.  
  
— Ну что ты, милый, — Джим остается на месте, но кажется, будто он проникает под кожу черным взглядом безлунной ночи. Ночи, когда можно сойти с ума. — Разве это  **я**  бегаю за тобой, чтобы посадить в клетку? Разве  **я**  приручаю диких тварей, чтобы сделать их домашними питомцами? О, нет. Пусть они бегают свободно, так гораздо веселее.  
  
Запах бензина раздражает ноздри. Шерлок морщится и встряхивает решетку.  
  
— Тогда открой эту клетку. Выпусти меня.  
  
Поверх его пальцев ложатся чужие ладони, прижимая к холодным прутьям. Обнимая. Запрещая вырываться.  
  
— Я бы хотел. Но я и сам заперт.  
  
Грустная улыбка Пьеро пародирует оскал по ту сторону решетки.   
  
— Жалкое оправдание, — Шерлок в бессильной жажде действий вжимается в прутья, чувствуя тепло под дорогим костюмом. Холод твердого железа, тепло мягкого тела. Контраст выводит за грань. Еще немного — и можно просочиться сквозь преграду. Сквозь реальность. В чужое дыхание.  
  
За воротник его притягивают ближе, и прутья впиваются в плоть, и плоть впивается в плоть. Слова оседают на приоткрытых губах, язык Джима, глаза Джима, ладони Джима сплетаются с железным привкусом. Это кровь? Или решетка?  
  
— Весь мир — тюрьма, — хриплый шепот в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
  
Чьи пальцы вплетаются в волосы? Кто стонет и прикусывает ссадину на губе? Я пройду сквозь затворы, темницы и подземелья. Чтобы выйти за грань. Чтобы провалиться в безлунную ночь безумия.  
  
На вкус этот поцелуй как железо. Как кровь. Как бесконечная схватка. Как адское пекло, как леденящий холод в девятом круге. Мало, мало, еще, но…  
  
— Время! — нетерпеливо говорит кто-то, и Шерлок заранее ненавидит его.  
  
— Время, — Джим отшатывается назад и неловко разглаживает костюм.  
  
Довольное урчание мотора Шерлок ненавидит еще больше.  
  
~*~  
  
Джон успевает засечь только отблеск фар элегантного черного автомобиля.  
  
— Шерлок! — он оглядывается вокруг.  
  
— Я здесь. Я упустил их.  
  
Шерлок угрюмо смотрит в сторону исчезнувшей машины из перекрытого решеткой коридора.  
  
— Ты… - Джон старается не улыбаться. Очень старается. — Угу. Понимаю. Ну, с кем не бывает…  
  
— Он подстроил это.  
  
— Лестрейд еще может перехватить его.  
  
Шерлок качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Не может, — и вдруг улыбается, вытаскивая из кармана маленькую бархатную коробочку. — В любом случае, алмаз у меня.  
  
Джон удивленно моргает.  
  
— Постой. Как ты вытащил его?  
  
В голосе Шерлока проскальзывают интонации, которых раньше за своим другом доктор никогда не замечал. Больше всего они похожи на кошачье мурлыканье.  
  
— Военная хитрость, Джон. Военная хитрость.  
  
Он облизывает губы и с каким-то интимным наслаждением проводит рукой по длинным блестящему прутьям.


End file.
